My Crazy Obsession: A Miranda Story
by crazycarson1
Summary: Miranda has a new obsession, and it's causing a lot of problems. Bad summary, good story--trust me! The first chapter was intended to be longer!
1. chapter 1:my new obsession

Fascination of Pink   
A simple short one chapter Miranda POV story...   
I own nothing cept what's rightfully mine..the list can go on for a long long time. 

Summary: Miranda has a new obsession...the color pink. 

Dizziness rushed through my mind as I spun around and around in the seat at the hairdresser. I was so happy because I had discovered one of the best things ever: the color pink.   
I wasn't gonna become obsessed--yet. Well, I know I would eventually become obsessed with such a vivid color, but as of now, It was a naturally healthy likeness. I couldn't wait to show my friends what I had done. I scampered out of Style America, and walked to the Home Depot across the street. I kicked the gravel gleefully as I walked in. I grabbed a cart and went to the paint section, breathing in a good amount of that really nice wood chip smell.   
I looked at the rows of paint, examining all the different shades of pink. I looked at my new hair color--i'd like to call it...Pinkadotty pink. I have three different shades of pink carefully dyed into my hair, and i have pink nail polish. Ok, I'll admit it..I'm obsessed now. I became obsessed the very minute I got out of that spinny seat that I love so much.   
I finally got my selection and brought it to the counter. "I'd like to mix this one to the right with the one right next to it, and I'd like to see this one a little darker." I pointed to all three cans as I talked. The woman at the counter had her blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun, and a tag tightly pinned to her vest that read 'hello, my name is Angela! How may I help you?' She started chewing her gum as she worked, gazing at my hair, then my nails, then the paint cans. She blew a bubble...and guess what color the gum was? PINK! I smiled, a little too big, causing her to casually step back. She finished up the mixings and stuck those wooden sticks and then showed me the colors. I clapped, happy with the results, and sighed deeply. "Perfect!" I put the cans in the cart and went to the carpet area.   
After I found the perfect carpet, the perfect bed sheets, and everything else to go in my room, I got into my jeep and sped away to Lizzie's house. I wonder how she'll like it. After all, it's just a color. But, to me, it was SO much more than that. It was the best thing ever, and I praise the person that discovered it. I wonder how my mom will take it. I AM 16 years old, with a driver's license. Shouldn't I be able to make my own decisions? I drove along the road to Lizzie's house, and I saw that the Style Shack was having a closeout sale. I'll have to make a mental note to take Liz there later. 

***   
I finally reached Lizzie's house, and there was Gordo's car parked in the driveway. I walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. I waited and waited then rang it again. Finally the door opened when a blonde head popped up. "MIRANDA!" Lizzie dropped the glass of coke she had in her hand. She covered her mouth with her hand and touched my hair. "You..you dyed your hair!" Gordo ran to the door to see what was up. "Way to state the obvious, McGuire. I stepped a little closer to the door. "Miranda, just one question: why?" Gordo would not stop staring at my hair. "Calm down people..it's just a color." I didn't have a mirror with me, but I think I may of looked a little defensive. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Lizzie stepped back so I could get in. She grabbed my hand and examined my very pink nails. "Well..do you hate it or what?" I was beginning to get impatient. "Well, it's different, and It'll take awhile to get used to, but I guess it's ok" Lizzie glanced at Gordo. "Yeah, what she said." Gordo pointed at Lizzie. So..do you two want to go to the Digital Bean?" I suggested. "Umm..sure." Lizzie went to the table and got her purse. Gordo thrusted his hands in his pockets, He pulled out two 20 dollar bills. "Yeah, I've got cash." Gordo walked out the door, stuffing his money back in his pockets. "Great I'll drive." I got into the front seat of my car as Lizzie got on the other side and Gordo sat in the back.   


***   
We got to the Digital Bean, and from the second we walked in, everyone stopped and looked at my hair. I gave them warning glances. We sat down at our usual booth and the waitress came to get our orders. "What can I get you?" she said not taking her eyes off my hair. That was it, I had had it. I stood up taking deep breaths and screamed, louder than intended, "HASN'T ANYONE SEEN SOMONE WITH PINK HAIR BEFORE???" I looked around the room. Everyone was silent. Gordo's eyes were popping out as Lizzie's mouth popped open.   
I noticed the waitress standing there, and I talked a little lower than before. "Oh, I'll have a pepsi." I sat down again, nervously laughing. Gordo's eyes popped back in and Lizzie's mouth closed back up. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Our drinks came and we started drinking.   
"So Miranda, how many flamingos did you kill to get that color?" I heard someone's voice, and it wasn't Lizzie's, and it certainly wasn't Gordo's. I slightly turned my head and saw Kate standing there, her 'posse' tagging behind. "Go away Kate." I looked straight into her eyes. I wasn't really in the mood for her crap right now. "Is that the best you can do, Sanchez?" Kate moved her head closer, looking me in the eyes. "No, this is!" I punched her.   
Now, I will admit, I've never punched anyone before. But it felt good. Except when the owners got involved. Kate went away, clutching her nose, when the manager of the D.B. walked up. We had a talk...it began with 'Ms, I don't know WHAT you were thinking, and it ended with 'you are hereby banned from the Digital Bean.' He lead me out, as Lizzie and Gordo came over to me. "What'd he say?" Gordo asked right away. "Well, I can't come here anymore." I shrugged. This place was getting old anyways. "HE BANNED YOU?" Lizzie, again stated the obvious. "Correct, Ms. McGuire." I said as we all walked out. I turned my head just in time to see Kate and Claire doing that hair flip high five thing. I sighed in disgust. What now?   



	2. AN!

Chap. 2! OK..this is an author's note.............   


Hey everyone readin this..which is no one so far, cause no one has reviewed. But anyways,   
I have serious writer's block for this story. I can't think of anything else. I know it's kinda pathetic, being the second chap. and all, but still. So if you have ANY ideas, good or bad, then you can tell me in a review, or you can just e-mail it to me at: eva4carson@yahoo.com!   
  
Thanx,   
-crazy carson-   
  
  



	3. Acceptance

YAY! I'm out of my writer's block! go me! ANYWAYS...i'd like to take this time to thank everybody   
who reviewed:   
CarpeNoctem17   
l/g fan!   
LaLAiNeZzChIcK   
coldfire-serinity   


SpEcIaL tHaNk-YoUs... 

Hope Black and Funky Pink High Top for giving me some ideas for this chapter! 

disclaimer: i own nothing cept what's rightfully mine....   
Ok On the story!...   
  
  


All three of us scooted out of the D.B. and got back in my car. "I cannot believe he banned you for something stupid like that--she deserved it!" Lizzie looked kinda upset. "We all know she deserved it, and what you did was way cool, but you should of controlled your temper and hit her outside or something." Gordo leaned up in his seat to get his word in. "Whatever...I just think I need to go on home, maybe we can all hit the mall tomorrow or something." I sat back and sighed, as I pulled into Lizzie's driveway. "Bye Randa!" Lizzie grabbed her purse and went into her house. "Later, Mir." Gordo said, tryin' to be all cool. Why can't they say my REAL name, MIRANDA? Oh well. That was the least of my worries. I pulled out of their driveway and went home. As soon as I got in the house, I ran upstairs. I looked on my bed, and there were some shoes I needed to return to shoe carnival. I decided to do it now. I got back in my car and went to the Shoe Carnival. 

***   
I went and returned the shoes, and then I noticed this resturant right next door. I decided to go in and get some food. I sat down, and the waiter came and took my order. But what was WEIRD about it was that his hair was BLUE! I decided to comment on it by saying, "Man, I thought I was the only person around here with a different color hair!" He chuckled at this and replied, "No, If you feel like your lost, or different, we have this teen help club for the lost and different that you might want to check out. There are plenty of people like you and me there." "Ok, cool. What's the address?" I got out a pen and a napkin. "1200 Maple Street. Tell them Jon C sent you." He smiled. "Okay, well um...thank you!" I took a sip of my strawberry flavored soda and then ordered my food. I ate then left. I decided to go and check out this 'teen help club'. 

***   
I pulled into the help center, and got out. I slowly walked in, and I was greeted by this girl, named Angela. "Hi, welcome to THCFLT, other wise known as 'Teen Help Center for Lost Teens." She welcomed me in. I sat down on a bench, as Angela went up to a podium. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet a new member." She motioned me to come up. I got up slowly and shakily, as all eyes were on me. I noticed 5 people with purple hair, a few with blue, and 1 other girl with pink. This seemed like a place where people would understand and accept me. Although it was a little creepy. I got up to the podium, and Angela quietly whispered, "state your name." I tapped the microphone, and said "Hi, my name is Miranda." Everyone answered back, "Hi Miranda." I jumped back. I felt like I was in one of those 'alchohol anonomous' things. I looked in the audience, searching for a familiar soul, when I FINALLY saw someone. The girl from the Home Depot. Angela. Wait...her name's Angela too! I decided to go up to Angela...from Home Depot. "Hey, you work at Home Depot, right?" I tapped her shoulder. "Well, I did. I had to quit." She half smiled back. "Oh. That sucks." I looked around. "Yeah, I guess." She turned back around to talk to a girl with purple hair. I walked around, looking for someone that looked kinda nice. Then Angela, the owner walked up. "Hey, Miranda, would you like to do the ritual now?" she asked me. "Umm...sure." I said. "Well, never mind, we're out of candles. Maybe tomorrow." she walked away. I decided to leave. I'd come back tomorrow.   


***   
When I got home, I had totally forgotten that my parents had NO CLUE that I had pink hair, and boy were they shocked. I walked in the door, sat on the couch and watched some TV. My mom walked in, with a glass of milk and some cookies and sat down next to me, not bothering to look up. "Hey Mom, how's your day been going?" I asked. "Fine, just fine." She replied. "Cool." I reached for the remote, and that's when my mom noticed. "Miranda Isabella Sanchez what is that in your hair?" She stood up. "Umm...I dyed my hair, don't you like it?" I, too, stood up. "Well honey, I LOVE IT!" She cried. "Um, excuse me?" I was shocked. Was this _my _mother who watches the History Channel? _My _mom who insists on eating pizza with a fork? _My _mom who has never let me do anything out of the ordinary a day in my life while she was watching? You bet it was. And she was being supportive of my new look. Wow. She gave me a huge hug as I went back to my room.   


When I got upstairs, I went to my computer. Lizzie, Gordo, and some other people that aren't important to this story were on. I was immediatly invited to a chat by Lizzie. I assumed Gordo would be there too.   


RaNdApAnDa1: hey guys!   
DiZzYLiZzIe: heyy randa!   
GordMister: hi mir   
RaNdApAnDa1: i need to make a new sn   
DiZzYLiZzIe: y u say that?   
RaNdApAnDa1: bcuz this one is boring.   
GordMister: anyways...how'd your mom take it? ur hair, i mean.   
RaNdApAnDa1: she took it fine, surprisingly.   
DiZzYLiZzIe: really?? awsome--my mom would freak   
GordMister: ditto   
RaNdApAnDa1: well guys, i gotta jet. ciao for now!   
DiZzYLiZzie: catcha on the flip side, randa   
GordMister: Later, Mir.   
  


I signed off and decided to check my e-mail. I had 2 messages. I opened the first one. It said: 

_Tired of having to shave with a razor, with the occasional cut? Want hairy-legged people to envy you? Want silky smooth legs? Then you should try Marie-Claire's One Minute Hair Removal. Not sold in stores! Click here to order now! Only $19.99! WHAT A BARGAIN!_

What a load of crap, if you ask me. I opened the second. It was from Lizzie. It said:   
  
  


_Want to know MORE about your friends? Take this quiz to find out stuff you may of never known._

Oh, what the heck. I'll take it.   
  


~THE QUIZ~   


1) What is your favorite color? _pink_   
2) Favorite singer? _Pink_   
3) Favorite Animal? _Pink Flamingo_   
4) What is your hair color? _pink_   
5) Eye Color? _brown (wish they were pink)_   
6) Favorite Ice Cream Flavor? _pink bubblegum_   
7) Favorite TV show character? _pink panther_

_ this quiz is now complete. send this back to everyone you know, including the person who sent it to you._   


I then decided to turn off my computer and catch up on my reading. About half an hour later, the phone rang. It was Lizzie. Our conversation went something like this: 

Lizzie: hey!   
Me: hey   
Lizzie: so...i just read your e-mail survey thing   
Me: yeah...what about it?   
Lizzie: your answers were quite interesting.   
Me: really? how so?   
Lizzie: well...since WHEN is your favorite animal the pink flamingo? it's always been a dog!   
Me: well, since a few days ago. They are very amazing creatures.   
Lizzie: I see. And I thought your favorite ice cream flavor was just plain old vanilla.   
Me: I can change my food choices, can't I?   
Lizzie: well...i guess. But i thought you hated Pink...the singer, I mean.   
Me: No, not at all. Her music really reaches out to me.   
Lizzie: oookkkay. Well, umm, I have to go. See ya, Sanchez.   
Me: Bye. 

Ok, since _when _does Lizzie want to know every little new detail of my life? Isn't it ok that I can change my mind about things? This _is _America, after all? Hel-lo? Freedom of choice? Oh well, it's not that important. What's REALLY bothering me is that ritual thing tomorrow. What the heck did she mean, a ritual? Like...would I have to do something awkward or something? And what's with all the Angela's? Are ALL the girls named Angela? Maybe I should check it out with Jon tomorrow. Like, go back to the resturant. We'll see. But right now, I need to get some sleep. Final exams tomorrow. Oh, joy! 


End file.
